thekingdomofiosfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the Southern Tip
The "Southern Tip" is the area of Ios south of the Garron Mountains. It is an area of substantial changes and solid stability with the incoming of two main migratory hordes; that of the Mesulan peoples, then the Arterians. However two cultures have withstood and outlasted these cultures, those of the Pycts in the North and the Doun in the South and Western Isles. The Pycts: A warrior race, these nomads have lived the same short, squalid lives for hundreds of years. They have done nothing but fight each other in brutal clan warfare for the few patches of grass that occupy the South Garron Mountains, or the A Sleibhte Gharrain in the Pyctish language. The Pycts live under a political structure based on family-clans under the watch of their chief, who all members take the surname of in respect. It is known that the Pyctish chiefs will elect a king however. Devout pagans, they worship the god "Gharrain" over all others. However, the Church of Ios has been recent successes, though in a radically altered form. The Pycts also have fought as mercenaries for many many nations, tribes and individuals and are some of the most awe-inspiring in all of Ios. The Doun: A cultured and profficent race, they have toiled under many lords without a loss of identity. They speak a fluid tongue called only Denounin, which incorperates the elements of Common language, Mesulan and Pyctish. The Doun are favoured for their quiet independence and their diplomacy. Though they believe (now) in the Church of Ios, they have a distain for the northerners, and their problems. They prefer to work their own way, on their own time for projects of their own interest. The greatest asset of the Doun is a certain philosophical credo that dominates Dounii thought, that of "Leau Circule Dans Les Deux Sens" or that "Water flows both ways". This allows the Doun to work under their conquerers until they are weak, then overthrow them. All without hate, passion, or haste. History: The people of the Southern Tip have lived there for innumerous years, with caves found in the Garrons with drawing of primitive proto-Denounin characters. However culture developed in many small hamlets until the ancient (still functioning) city of Ville-D'epossion of formed on the coast. This was the hub of all Doun activities until the arrival of the Mesulan people. The Mesulan, with their new bronze weaponry and chariots, quickly conquered both the Dounii, who were armed with copper axes and the Pycts, who still wielded stone clubs. Introducing kingship (as the Dounii were ruled by an oligarchy and the Pycts just strongmen) the Mesulan used instituded themselves as the ruling noble class established a caste system (Mesulans as nobles, Dounii as workers, Pycts as slave-warriors). Under an ambitious king (whose name is lost to history) primitive biremes were used to set up colonies across the Western Isles. Unfortently for the Mesulans, their idea of a new homeland in these colonies were outstripped by the quick breeding Dounii. Mesulan dominance was ensured until the arrival of the Arterians by a failed rebellion of the Pycts during a civil war between the King's family (known only by the Pyctish name of A'Fear-Doitain, or Fire-man) and the nobles. A'Fear-Doitain quickly brought a meeting of the nobles when he heard of the rebellion, and talked his way into a cessation of hostilities until the crisis was averted. The united army of A'Fear-Doitain and the nobles met the Pycts at Reimse-Fola, a glade in the heart of Dounain. The slaughter was great enough to cause even modern Pycts will avoid Reimse-Fola to this day, one Doun scholar said that one in five of all the Pyctish men at the time died at the battle. However, the alliance of the king and the nobles fell apart as soon as the battle ended, saving the Pycts from extermination. Infighting Mesulans vying for the kingship dominated the Dounain until the arrival of the Arterians three hundred years later. Arrival: The plagues brought on by the Arterians destroyed the Mesulans. Within five years eighty percent of all those of Mesulan ethnicity were dead or fleeing to the colonies. At this point a society of Dounii in the colonies, Dounain and Pycts launched a revolt that killed the remaining Mesulans. Taking control of themselves for the first time, the colonies, Dounain and Pycts worked together to ensure independence, establishing a proto-house called the "House of Southwater". This stayed together as the name which the three powers independently under for many years, until the House of Arnor established dominance during the reign of King Ulric by placing a man by the name of The Gentleman Spy in control of a new house whose goal was to unite the Southern Tips finally as one true entity. The House, by the title of De Nontre used a mix of threats, espionage, diplomacy and territorial rivalries to play the three main factions off each other, establishing itself in control of each. Today the House De Nontre is in sole control of all of the Southern Tip and it's people.